Recueil OS Fantômes et descendants
by Storiesmania
Summary: Petit recueil qui regroupera tous mes écris sur ce cher baron sanglant. De cette façon, ceux qui ont aimé le premier ne serons pas trop perdu pour trouver les suivant (Remaniement en cours)
1. Bon dans le temps

**Note de l'auteur:**

Ce poème ouvre une série d'OS (qui serons parfois poétiques, parfois non) qui s'intitulera Fantômes et descendants.

C'est basé sur un Univers Alternatif et certains personnages vous paraîtrons donc plutôt étrange par rapport à la version originale, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Fantômes et descendants.

Ressuscitent les fantômes

quand tombe le pardon d'une nouvelle fée de la Terre.

Ne craignez rien spectres du monde,

ce pardon est tout sauf éphémère.

* * *

Bon dans le temps.

Au delà des frontières délimitées

de rivières d'argent vit un couple soudé

que rien ne semble séparer.

Un tragique événement

les sépare violemment après la naissance de leur enfant

deux ans auparavant

même si son père n'est pas au courant.

Cette histoire date d'il y a fort longtemps,

il y a plus de 1000 ans.

L'homme est un baron, fier, un peu arrogant.

Comme c'est le cas de beaucoup de gens en ce temps.

Il a pourtant un bon fond que sa femme bien-aimée

à su trouver en faisant peu de cas de son regard glacé.

La jeune femme était son exact opposé.

Toujours joyeuse, souriante et affectueuse,

elle respire la joie de vivre mais c'est une petite cachottière

et une grande joueuse, très peu sérieuse.

Elle ne lui a pas dit qu'il est devenu père.

Elle avait mis au monde un enfant, leur fils, nommé Robert

en hommage au père de son époux.

Celui-ci trouve un jour la maison vide et est contacté par un hibou.

C'est sa belle-mère qui lui demande de retrouver sa fille qui lui a volé un précieux diadème.

Le baron, peiné par l'état de Rowena et rendu morose

par la disparition d'Helena commence à la chercher partout même,

aux quatre coins du monde pour la trouver en Albanie, où elle se cache soucieuse.

Elle refuse de rentrer avec lui et dans un éclair de colère folle,

il la poignarde avant de se suicider, horrifié par ce qu'il vient de faire.

Leurs corps une fois retrouvés, étaient loin d'être séparés.

C'est ainsi que les deux amoureux par la mort furent unis, arpentant Poudlard

sous leur forme de spectre blafard.

Voilà désormais vous savez l'histoire du Baron Sanglant:

le terrible fantôme de Serpentard !

Effrayant tout le monde même les plus bavards,

même ceux qui osent se promener dans les couloirs très tard,

il vaut mieux ne pas s'attirer ses foudres !

Il est redoutable, surtout lorsqu'il est en colère.

Beaucoup pensent qu'un spectre ne peut rien contre les vivants.

Rien n'est plus faux étudiants !

Rester hors de son chemin.

Avec les fantômes, on doit s'attendre à tout comme à rien.

Rester donc prudents.

Toujours, vérifier vos arrières, car parfois il se trouve d'humeur joueuse.

Dans ces moment là, dévier de votre route, n'allez pas de l'avant.

Cela vaut mieux pour vous et je suis sérieuse !

Le dernier qui ce conseil n'a pas suivi ...

Non, je ne dirais rien là-dessus.

Appliquez mes conseils, faite ce que j'ai dit.

Et vous verrez, une fois que vous serrez diplômés vous vous féliciterez de m'avoir crue !

A vos grimoires je vous laisse retourner,

car pour valider vos études, il vous faut bien travailler !


	2. Tourmenté et sanglant

**Note de l'auteur:**

Dans le même univers et avec les même personnages que Bon dans le temps, voici un nouvel OS de la série Fantôme et descendant.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tourmenté et sanglant.

Assise au milieu des "serpents"

comme les Serpentards sont appelés par les autres étudiants,

Lylas plus jeune que tous ceux qui l'entoure,

ne bronche pas quand l'esprit se montre.

Les yeux rivés sur son assiette

ce n'est que lorsque le silence se fait complet

qu'elle se demande ce qu'il se passe et se décide à lever la tête.

Ses yeux rencontrent le regard froid et mort de l'esprit, qui à tout de même l'air tourmenté.

Devant les visages stupéfaits de ses pairs braqué sur elle et le fantôme maintenant étonné,

elle le fixe sans sourciller, ne semblant nullement effrayée par l'apparence de l'être.

Elle se lève de sa place pour demander à ses camarades d'un soir de se déplacer pour que le spectre

puisse flotter à l'aise à côté d'elle car elle à bien remarqué qu'il veut lui parler.

La voix rauque et forte de l'esprit résonne dans la salle étrangement silencieuse:

"Tu es bien la première enfant à venir en ses lieux qui par mon allure n'est pas effrayée."

Renforçant encore la surprise auprès des vivants comme des morts, la voix de Lylas, très douce,

répond tandis qu'un sourire sincère apparaît sur son visage:

"Pourquoi craindre quelque chose qui ne peut que nous traverser ?"

Le fantôme, pourtant réputé pour son mauvais caractère se met à rire.

Toute l'assemblée le regarde, profondément troublée,

même si certains parmi les professeurs retiennent un soupir.

Ce ne sont pas des signes de lassitude, c'est plutôt une marque de soulagement.

"Voilà une remarque tout à fait pertinente. J'ai à faire à une petite maline."

"Je vais, monsieur le baron, considérer cela comme un compliment."

"Faite comme il vous plaira. Puis-je vous connaître votre nom damoiselle ?"

"Mais bien sûr. Je suis Lylas Fudge. Ravie de vous rencontrer."

"J'en suis moi-même fort aise. J'ai était mandé à votre table pour vous informer."

"Qui est donc cette personne qui ici vous a envoyé ?"

"Ce sont les Dames Rowena et Helena Serdaigle qui pourtant ne viennent que rarement me parler."

Reconnaissant le nom de deux de ses ancêtres,

Lylas réalise qu'elle s'adresse à celui qui a tué Helena.

Dans sa famille est bien connue cette histoire

d'un coup de poignard regretté par un suicide enchaîné et cela ...,

ces images lui donne envie de pleurer,

bien qu'elle essaye de ne pas le montrer,

le vieux spectre l'a vite détecté, il se prépare à se voir rejeté.

Il en à l'habitude depuis le temps qu'il rencontre les membres de la lignée de Serdaigle

toujours ceux-ci ont réagis soit en s'évanouissant soit en prenant la clef,

oui en prenant la clef des champs, le laissant complètement seul.

C'est bien mal connaître cette demoiselle que de penser ça d'elle.

Non seulement elle reste, mais elle lance aussi des regards assassins à ceux qui se moquent d'elle.

Si le fantôme avait encore eu un coeur,

il est presque sur qu'il aurait fondu devant la douceur...

Oui, de la douceur de cette fillette qui est passée au-dessus de son apparence

pour le défendre en toute bonne conscience.

S'il pouvait pleurer, il serrait déjà en train de verser des larmes de joie.

Il est si rare que quelqu'un s'adresse à lui, d'autant qu'il ne fait rien pour.

Mis de côté par les morts comme les vivants il est plus misérable que ne le laisse entendre

sa fierté démesurée, ses actes agressifs et l'immense vide qui se trouve là où était son coeur.

La fillette ne sait pas comment interpréter la tristesse qu'elle lit sur le visage du spectre.

En fait elle ne sait même pas comment réconforter ce genre d'apparition.

Elle a déjà eu l'occasion de voir des revenants, seulement elle a toujours crus à des hallucinations.

Cet homme du Moyen-Âge recouvert de son sang et de celui de sa victime,

le touche malgré toute l'horreur de son crime. Elle ne le lâche pas des yeux

puis en détaillant ses traits, elle est frappée par sa ressemblance avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaît.

Un souvenir reviens à sa mémoire et elle ne peut plus retenir ses pleurs.

Parmi les gens qui l'entoure aucun ne pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Une seule personne ose se rapprocher de la rivière de larmes vivante.

Il se place près d'elle et l'enlace pour la consoler devant les regards des autres stupéfaits.

Elle reconnaît son parfum légèrement mentholé et sa voix résonne dans l'ambiance tendue:

"Tout va bien se passer Lylas. Je penses que tu devrais ... "

"... retourner à l'infirmerie ?", suggère un autre étudiant, de sa personne imbue,

coupant brutalement Drago dans son élan.

Celui-ci est saisit de l'envie d'étrangler l'individu gênant.

Malheureusement pour le garçon en question, d'autres Serpentards ont estimé

que celui qui s'en est mêlé mérite d'être sanctionné.

Ainsi différents sorts ont fusé, venant frapper

dans le dos, le jeune élève de Gryffondor qui n'a pas été très courageux pour le coup.

En effet, ce jeune homme, très lâche, a essayé de se cacher derrière un garçon roux.

Alors qu'il se fait lyncher par des étudiants des 4 maisons confondues,

le jeune Gryffondor pousse des cris de douleur d'une force inattendue.

Les enseignants, sont concentrés sur ce qu'il se passe à côté

c'est pour cela qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'est déplacé.

En effet quelque chose de surprenant se déroule à la table des serpents.

Le baron a arrêté de flotter, il va bientôt tomber, mais Lylas agis à temps.

Elle le fait léviter pour le poser délicatement sur le banc.

Le fantôme fort étonné a faillit s'étaler de tout son long sur le plan ...

Ah bah ... En fait, c'est fait, le voilà allongé, sur le plancher.

Petit à petit, sa forme bleue argentée deviens rouge, puis blanc et rouge à nouveau

juste avant qu'il ne devienne beige et recouvert de peau.

Les habits imbibés de sang correspondant à sa forme spectrale

sont remplacés par des vêtements modernes quant à ses chaînes,

elles deviennent, monocle, chevalière et autres parures masculine utiles et élégantes.

Déséquilibré par son ossature radicalement différente de sa légèreté fantomatique,

le baron chancelle sur ses jambes alors qu'il essaye de se rendre auprès de Dumbledore.

Heureusement pour le ressuscité, quelques élèves arrivent à le maintenir sur pied.

Ressentant jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard, Esméralda décide d'y aller.

Elle se doit de contrôler tous les actes des jeunes fées de sa famille et elle est vite arrivée.

Apparaissant aux côtés du baron, elle explique à la fillette ce qu'il s'est passé

mais surtout pourquoi c'est arrivé.

Cela choque le pauvre baron et ce qui l'achève, c'est lorsque la dame de ses pensées,

le traverse, elle veut le consoler mais ils ne peuvent plus se toucher.

Alors le pauvre homme, passé de sanglant à vivant,

s'évanouit presque immédiatement, surtout qu'Helena lui a murmuré quelque chose un peu avant:

"Je ne l'ai jamais dit, mais quand nous étions encore vivants, j'ai mis au monde un enfant, le notre."

Elle a décidé de lui en parler en entendant ce qu'il s'est dit entre Lylas et lui plus tôt dans l'heure.

Il est transporté à l'infirmerie de l'établissement aux côtés de la jeune fille qui veille au grain.

A son réveil, il à le réflexe de remuer ses bras, dans l'attente d'entendre raisonner ses chaînes.

Il réalise alors qu'il n'a pas rêver et qu'il s'est véritablement changé en être humain

abandonnant son statut de spectre terrifiant suscitant aux étudiants des visions morbides.

Il met la tête dans ses mains, réalisant que ce que lui a appris sa femme est probablement vrai.

S'interrogeant sur ce qu'il doit faire, il ne voit pas tout de suite Lylas qui s'approche

et réfléchit intensément sur ce qui va devoir être fait.

Il doit partir à la recherche d'indice afin de trouver son fils.

Maintenant, il croit ce que l'enfant lui a dit,

il l'interroge donc sur ce garçon et il est décidé par Dumbledore qu'il sera pris en charge ...

Enfin, plutôt, confié aux Fudge qui l'aideront à s'acclimater à l'atmosphère du 21e siècle.

Une époque qui est indéniablement différente de son Moyen-Âge natal.


	3. Sauvetage et procès

Note de l'auteur:

Voici un nouvel OS pour la série Fantôme et descendants. Il suit directement Tourmenté et sanglant.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !

* * *

Sauvetage et procès.

Un jeune garçon lit avec attention un livre d'Histoire trouvé dans un coin poussiéreux d'une bibliothèque. Cet ouvrage doté d'une couverture bleue un peu délavée s'intitule: Histoire de Poudlard du Moyen-Âge à nos jours. L'enfant âgé de 12 ans referme le bouquin après avoir lu le chapitre réservé aux fantômes de l'école de magie. Un des portraits illustrant le texte le trouble beaucoup à cause de la ressemblance qui les lies. Il jette un regard dans l'horizon lointain, souhaitant avec tant de force de trouver des réponses à ses questions en rencontrant ce fantôme qu'il cause, sans le savoir, tout un émois au château, en provoquant la résurrection du terrible baron.

Ce dernier est confié aux bons soins de la famille Fudge qui regroupe les derniers descendants de la famille de son épouse, demeurant à l'état de spectre. C'est le cœur lourd qu'il quitte le château et reprend une vie comme celle des vivants qu'il a observé si longtemps. Il va devoir réapprendre la vie et va partir à la recherche de son enfant, sous un nouveau nom: Anthony Baroun.

À la fin de la journée de cours qui suit la résurrection du Baron, Lylas retrouve celui-ci en compagnie d'Edward et rentre avec eux au manoir Malfoy où elle réinstalle les toiles de ses ancêtres, après avoir réparé les murs abîmés par les attaques des Mangemorts. Une fois cela fait, elle propose à monsieur Baroun de l'aider dans ses recherches le jour même ainsi que le week-end. La proposition est acceptée avec joie et quelques instants plus tard, les voilà, arpentant les rues, animés par un espoir fou et agissant pour aider un homme séparé, jusqu'à sa prochaine mort, de celle qu'il a toujours aimé.

Au même instant, quelques quartiers plus loin, le garçon au livre bleu, est torturé joyeusement par ses parents d'adoption. Il ne doit ni crier, ni pleurer, car il sait que cela ferait trop plaisir aux deux alcooliques qui s'occupent de lui, et que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas. Heureusement pour lui, la période des fêtes s'avère être celle où les services sociaux envoient quelqu'un pour vérifier que tous les enfants adoptés se portent bien. Cependant, ils ne connaissent jamais à l'avance la date précise de son passage. Ils font donc preuve de prudence et arrêtent les tortures physiques comme mentales, afin d'éviter que, le «mioche» comme ils appellent le garçon, ne révèle ce qu'ils lui font subir. Une fois leur jeu fini, ils mettent le jeune garçon dehors afin qu'il déguise ses blessures en conséquences d'accidents.

Il avance difficilement au début., puis se met à courir sans vraiment regarder où il met les pieds. Sur son dos il porte un sac contenant toutes ses affaires, y compris le fameux livre. Il a décidé de mettre le plus de distance possible entre sa «maison» et lui. Trop occupé à courir, il ne remarque pas l'homme qui avance vers l'endroit qu'il vient de quitter. La collision aurait pu être lourde de conséquences pour le garçon, qui aurait pu se fracasser le crâne sur les pavés, si l'homme ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

Une fois l'enfant à nouveau stable sur ses pieds, l'homme se place devant lui à sa hauteur et lui demande:  
\- Rien de cassé mon garçon ?  
\- Non monsieur. Merci pour votre aide.  
\- Je t'en prie. Dit moi … Je suis à la recherche d'une famille, enfin de leur maison. Est-ce que tu connais le coin ?  
\- Je ne sais pas si je connais tout le monde, mais je me balade souvent par ici. Qui cherchez-vous ?  
\- La famille Myers. Je devais conduire ma femme qui travaille pour les services sociaux chez eux, mais nous nous sommes égarés.  
\- Je les connais oui. Ce sont mes parents adoptifs. Ils vivent à plusieurs rues d'ici.

L'homme, Edward Malfoy, parviens à lire dans le ton de son jeune interlocuteur, toute la haine et l'horreur que lui inspirent ses parents, mais aussi un certains soulagement. "Cette fois, mes parents ne sont pas là pour m'empêcher de dire la vérité. Je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir quitter cet endroit maudit". La douleur se rappelle aux souvenirs du garçon, le faisant hurler et s'évanouir en même temps que le baron qui se trouve à une rue de là. Madame Malfoy arrive sur ses entrefaites et reconnaît le garçon, elle aide son mari à ramener le petit à la voiture puis ils l'emmènent chez un ami médecin, chez qui elle doit justement passer pour vérifier comment va sa fille adoptive.

Alors que le jeune garçon est examiné avec soin par Jonathan, l'ami de madame Malfoy, leur manoir est en émoi tandis que Lylas, qui ayant ramené, avec l'aide de l'elfe de maison, le baron inconscient, est en train de le soigner avec les précieux conseils de son aïeule féerique. Lorsque les trois autres finissent par arriver sur les lieux, c'est un serpent et des domestiques affolés qui les accueillent. Ne comprenant rien dans tout ce ramdam monsieur Malfoy ordonne le silence de sa voix puissante, grave mais musicale, qui attire la jeune fille au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle explique alors la situation à son grand-père et en voyant son ami endormi dans les bras de sa grand-mère, elle comprend qu'elle n'a pas été la seule à subir quelques déboires durant cette fin de journée riche en activité. Le baron est au plus mal, il a attrapé la grippe dans le froid dur et glacé de cet hiver anglais qu'il n'a plus eu à supporter depuis plus d'un millénaire. Son nouvel organisme, pas encore habitué à se défendre convenablement, est bien plus fragile que celui de n'importe qu'elle autre personne de cette époque qui est maintenant la sienne.

Il lui faudra quelques jours pour guérir, quant au garçon, ce n'est heureusement qu'une question d'heure pour qu'il se réveille. En ce 8 décembre, la famille a connut des temps plus joyeux, cependant elle fait face et tous se relayent auprès des deux malades. Le lendemain, un dimanche matin enneigé, l'ami de Lylas ouvre les yeux dans une chambre aux murs d'un doux bleu. Il n'a jamais aussi bien dormi auparavant et se demande s'il est vraiment éveillé jusqu'à ce que son amie survitaminée ne pénètre dans la pièce, ravie de le voir en un seul morceau.

Elle le met au courant des dernières nouvelles puis une fois qu'il a revêtu les habits qu'elle lui a apporté, ils descendent tous les deux prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Madame Malfoy a fait tout le nécessaire pour que son petit protégé ne retourne pas dans une famille d'accueil et un procès a été lancé à l'encontre du couple Myers pour violences sur mineur.


End file.
